


Snake in a Lion's skin || H. Potter

by _HarryMalfoy_fan (Randoboi), Randoboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randoboi/pseuds/_HarryMalfoy_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randoboi/pseuds/Randoboi
Summary: Harry was tired, tired of being a pawn to the 'light' side. Tired of being the Gryffindor golden boy and so very tired of being manipulated by people. He had decided he had enough of everyone and finally show the world who he really is.He will show them how it feels to be abused, manipulated and used.Watch out world, for Harry Potter is pissed and wants revenge.________________________________
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Snake in a Lion's skin || H. Potter

Harry was laying in his bed, counting down to his birthday alone. He would have gone to the Weasleys, but Dumbledore requested that he stays home for a week. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a owl knocked on his window. He stood up and opened the window, letting the owl fly on his bed. There was a letter tied on his leg, it had a Gringotts seal attached to the back.

"Hello Precious, I'm sorry but I left my treats down stairs" Harry said with a frown.The owl hooted and flew next to Hedwig. Harry opened the letter carefully, not wanting to wake the other residents up.

* * *

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**We here at Gringotts wish you a happy birthday and congratulate you on becoming of age. However there is some trouble with your vaults and we would like you to come assist us. You would also be able to do your inheritance test to accept you Lord and Heirship rings.**

**This letter serves as a portkey to Gringotts, just say 'Tempus' and you will arrive.**

**Sincerely**

**Ragnok**

**Gringotts Manager**

* * *

Harry sighed and stood up, picking out his neatest clothes and whispered "Tempus". The familiar tug cleared his thoughts and he safely landed on his feet in Gringotts. 

He confidently walked towards the front desk. He looked at the Head Goblin, smiled and bowed.

"Greeting Goblin Ragnok, you have requested my presence in your home of riches." Harry said, his head still bowed to show respect, he had read a book about it in third year. 

All around him, Harry could see the surprised faces of the goblins. It was very rare for a wizard to know gobling customes, let alone use it.

Ragnok composed himself quickly and responded, "Greetings Wizard Potter, you are welcome in my home of riches." 

Harry grinned, "If I am welcome, you are allowed to call me Harry."

Ragnok gave him a sparp toothed grin "Well Harry, call me ragnok. Now, follow me." Harry nodded and followed him to his office.

"Alright, we will start with your Inheritance test." Ragnok said as he summoned a piece of parchment and a golden dagger. "Out seven drops of blood on the parchment please."

Harry nodded and grabbed the dagger, slicing the bottom of his palm. He counted carefully until the right amount of blood was there. He then watched as red words- which he assumed was his blood- were appearing on the parchment.

* * *

_**Inheritance/Birth certificate** _

_**Name:** _

_**Harry James Potter** _

_**Mother:** _

_**Lily Evans nee' Potter** _

_**Father:** _

_**James Charlus Potter** _

_**Godfather(s):** _

_**Sirius Black,** _

_**Remus Lupin,** _

_**Severus Snape,** _

_**Lucuis Malfoy,** _

_**Tom Riddle** _

_**Godmother(s):** _

_**Minerva McGonagall,** _

_**Narcissa Malfoy,** _

_**Bellatrix Lestrange** _

_**Lordships:** _

_**Potter (Parental)** _

_**Peverell (Parental)** _

_**Evans (Maternal)** _

_**Emrys (Magic)** _

_**Hogwarts (Magic)** _

_**Gryffindor (Maternal)** _

_**Ravenclaw (Magic)** _

_**Hufflepuff (Magic)** _

_**Heirships:** _

_**Black (Parental)** _

_**Slytherin (Magic)** _

_**Lestrange (Maternal)** _

_**Riddle (Parental)** _

_**Lupin (Parental)** _

_**Guant (Parental)** _

_**Blocks:** _

_**Magical core:** _

_**Grey, Stronger than Merlin** _

_**50% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Wandless magic:** _

_**0% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Wordless magic:** _

_**0% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Parselmagic:** _

_**0% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Parseltounge:** _

_**89% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Shadow Traveling:** _

_**0% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Intelligence:** _

_**80% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Potions:** _

_**Love Potion:** _

_**Ginerva Weasley** _

_**90% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD, MW, GW** _

_**Loyalty Potion:** _

_**Gryffondors, Weasleys,** _

_**Hermione Granger, APWBD** _

_**100% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD, MW** _

_**Hate Potion:** _

_**Slytherins, Malfoys,** _

_**Tom Riddle, Severus Snape** _

_**100% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD, MW** _

_**Personality Potion:** _

_**Lazy, Selfless,** _

_**Hate for working,** _

_**Quidditch Love** _

_**100% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Glamour:** _

_**0% breakthrough** _

_**APWBD** _

_**Properties:** _

_**All Heir and Lord inheritance** _

_**Vault Withdrawals:** _

_**From APWBD to Granger, Weasley and APWBD vaults** _

_**100 000 galleons every year** _

_**Submissive/Dominate:** _

_**Dominate** _

_**Mate(s):** _

_**Unknown total** _

_**Sub** _

_**Received from Death:** _

_**Elder Wand** _

_**Invisibility Cloak** _

_**Resurrection stone** _

_**By having all three of Deaths gifts, automatically makes you Master Of Death.** _

* * *

Harry growled when he finished reading his inheritance parchment. His supposed to be friends were being payed! There was also blocks, potions and glamour put on him, thought the amount of Lord- and Heirships he owned shocked him. 

And all of it was done by no other than Albus-to-many-names-Dumbledore. He was made to hate his godparents, which he, by the way didn't know he had!

Harry looked at Ragnok and asked'' Is there a way to get the blocks, potions and glamour removed?'' Ragnok grinned and nodded "We can do that after you have recieved your Lord- and Heirship rings" Immediately twelve boxes appeared on the table. 

When he put the Potter and Evans ring on the same finger, they melted together. Next was the Hogwarts houses, when they melted together they made the Hogwarts crest. The Black and Lestrange were melted together with the Lupin ring and lastly the Riddle and Guant ring went together. 

"Alright Harry, as you have read, Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley have removed large sums of money from you vault. What would you like to do?" 

Harry took a deep breath, still troubled about his fake friends." I would like it back with interest, byt olease don't touch the other Weasleys vaults. They have not wronged or crossed me." Harry said witha handsome smirk. 

" Will do Harry, now let's go get those stuff removed from you." Ragnok said with a smile. "Please" Harry nodded and followed the goblin. 

He lead Harry to the Runes Chamber and gestured for him to sit on a stone slab. "Alright, I will need you to drink these potions and lie down." Ragnok said while handing the veils. 

Harry quickly drank it and lied down, he then heard chanting in Gobblegook. Suddenly he felt a searing pain and blacked out.

* * *

**Hello People!**

**I am giving YOU the choice of Harry's mate! If you want to vote, just go to my Wattpad account! I will write the names down here and give you a week to vote! If you have suggestions just tipe it in the comments.**

**Anyway I wanna say thank you so much for reading this, and please give any suggestions and advice to make this better.**

**It is my first time writing a book so there are a few of other people's ideas in this story, all credit for their ideas go to them.**

**And if you liked this chapter vote down below, comment or follow me, it will be greatly appreciated.**

**Bye guys, gals and non-binary pals! <3**

* * *

Wattpad storie: https://www.wattpad.com/story/254708736?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=_HarryMalfoy_fan_&wp_originator=X4h6yqPAw4bGAlhtuNPmemKSbZ1%2BPD97OtaI30vz%2FlbjQqpj1v8r%2F2K1%2BsdaqtXQm%2FQsXXKOld%2F4l1BsZMFJ3kLq8v7XEvoEZg6AyVplsYpPX4ouIED%2BpHQYuDWLVk4a


End file.
